


A Big world And You're on your Own

by Stromae



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bad Writing, Charles Lee is a dick, College, Confessions, Cuddling, Druggie John, F/M, Foster Parents, Hella lams, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, High School, Hurt, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, James is always sick, Johnny Boy, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Orphan - Freeform, Parties, Slight Smut, alex likes girly stuff, also Thomas and Alex come along fine, and coughing in his cutesy pink handkerchief, but shit happens, genderfluid alex, hurt john laurens, it is 6 am why am i writing this, jeffmads - Freeform, mullette, not described well, slumber parties, starts out normal, underage sex but not that much??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromae/pseuds/Stromae
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is 16, orphan, hungry, ready to fight and writes like he's running out of time. John Laurens is in a bad state with drugs and his own home life. They are best friends and secretly in love with each other, but there are always problems in the way and John's way of thinking.





	A Big world And You're on your Own

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sO. I keep on making new fanfics, and this one popped into my head while listening to Paramore's Ain't it Fun. Dear lord help me with this journey. Hope you enjoy! Also I'm currently writing this with no sleep in my system, barely no food either in my system and it's six a.m :) ALSO I HAVE GREAT IDEAS FOR THIS FIC ;))) JUST YOU WAIT. Also the way Alex calls George daddy is noT SEXUAL!!!

Alexander had been at the Washingtons for four months. Four. Months. It had been the longest time he had ever been at a foster home. His older foster homes were blaming him for his aggressive behavior, pathetic mood changes and almost daily panic attacks, and he was starting to this it truly was his fault, but it all changed when he got to the Washingtons. They were a lovely couple. A dark skinned, bald looking man and his beautiful wife who also had dark skin and gorgeous black, naturally curly hair. At first it was hard for Alex to settle in after all of the past households, but after a month or two, he softened to them, now acting like the couple was his parents. Of course they weren't. Nobody knew where Alex's parents had ended up. He was abandoned in front of an orphanage, ran by a friendly woman named Eliza Schuyler and her two other sisters. The women helped Alex to find a good, child loving family, failing several times until they found the best one yet. Alex had a foster brother also, Lafayette. He was from France and had a rather... Intimidating boyfriend. But from his looks! Hercules was a softie once you got to know him. Alex's school wasn't doing so well, him being almost always late even when George woke him up early, but he always ended up falling asleep because he always wrote until the morning hours.

It was currently night time and everyone in the Washington household were asleep, except Alex. He was still writing in the kitchen, the kitchen light being the only light in the house. He flinched when there was a knock on the window, pulling away from the book that he was so calmly writing in. He walked to the door slowly, opening it and widening his eyes when he saw John standing there, his clothes ripped and soaking wet, his eyes red and puffy.

'' Can... Can I stay here tonight? '' John asked, his voice raspy and full of pain.

'' Of course! Come in! What happened?! '' Alex whisper shouted, closing the door and looking at his friend with a worried look.

'' I uh.. I ran away from home and it was really slippery outside because of mud, I fell into a lake and just... Broke down. It's nothing, I guess. '' John said quietly, sighing.

'' Oh John... '' Alex said, looking at him sadly. '' Was it Henry? '' He asked, taking John's hand.

John nodded and hugged Alex. '' I was just having a casual day and then he barged into my room and started cursing at me, and telling- telling how my mom's death was my fault.. '' He whispered, burying his face in Alex's neck.

Alex sighed and rubbed his back. '' I'm sorry. We can talk more later. Do you want to take a bath? '' He asked, kissing John's temple. 

Their friendship wasn't like others. Alex took care of John, and vice versa. They were inseparable and were very gentle with each other. They both had feelings for each other, but since Henry was very religious, John was scared of coming out and telling Alex his feelings. And on the other hand, Alex was just plain scared of telling John, because he didn't want to ruin a six year friendship over something as stupid as feelings.

John nodded and blushed at the kiss, pulling away gently. '' Yes please. I smell like death. '' He said and looked down.

'' Okay. Follow me. Be quiet though. I'm grounded and I shouldn't be having friends over. '' Alex said and took John's hand, leading him to his bedroom, then into the bathroom, quickly going through his own closet, giving John a t-shirt and some boxers. '' Here you go. You can use my shampoo. '' The boy said, smiling at his friend.

John nodded and gave him a faint smile before disappearing into the bathroom, door locked. After around twenty minutes, John walked out of the bathroom, smiling at Alex who was writing on the bed, not surprised at all that his best friend was writing again. '' Alex? Can we... Cuddle? I would really like some comfort right now. '' He said shyly, sitting on the bed next to Alex.

Alex felt his ears burning and redden as he nodded, putting his notebook on the nightstand. '' O-Of course! '' He said, laying down and going under the covers with John, spooning him. Alex was the smaller spoon, since, well he was small. '' John I really like yo-... '' Was all Alex said before he heard John snoring. He sighed and stared at the wall for a few minutes before drowsing off himself.

In the morning, Alex had woken up to Lafayette blasting some French pop music in his room. He winced when the sun hit his eyes through the dark green curtains. '' Mm... John... '' He whispered, hugging John's forearms. '' Wake up... School starts in an hour. '' Alex whispered.

John simply protested with a whine, curling up more as he clung to Alex. '' No... M'too tired. '' He said and yawned, blowing some of Alex's hair way from his face. '' Damn your hair. '' He said and chuckled tiredly. '' Okay now I can't sleep because of Lafayette and his annoying music. '' John said and sat up, stretching as he yawned once more. '' Alex you look like absolute shit. ''

Alex snorted and sat up, rolling his eyes. '' Ditto. '' He said and got up. '' Hey uh. I'll have to tell my pa about you staying here because nothing goes unnoticed from him. '' He said and changed to his school uniform. George had made sure Alex had two outfits. For boys and girls. Today Alex felt like wearing the red skirt, the white button up with a red tie and red sneakers. '' Do I look okay? '' He asked and twirled around.

John bit his lip and nodded, smiling. '' Yes! You do. '' He said and got up. '' Is George going to be mad? '' John asked and put on his spare jeans he had grabbed quickly into his empty bag. He sighed and rubbed his arm. '' Do I look any better? '' He asked.

Alex looked at John and smiled, walking to him and hugging him. '' You look amazing, Jacky. '' He said and giggled. '' Let's go get breakfast. And I bet George won't be mad if you let me tell him the truth okay? '' He asked, taking John's hand and walking downstairs.

John nodded and took a deep breath, walking downstairs with Alex. '' It smells amazing. '' He whispered, standing close to Alex as they walked into the kitchen, his anxiety building up. He hated if people got mad at him. It reminded him too much of his dad.

'' Dad. John came here last night because Henry was neglecting him. Be mad at me, not him please. '' Alex said and looked at George who looked at them. '' He- He also needs a ride school. Can he please stay here a couple days? Please daddy! I'll do chores! '' He said.

'' Alex... I- Alright. If John needs something, we can go get the stuff. I'm not letting him go alone to that maniac, okay John? Now come eat or you'll starve. '' George said and plated them some pancakes and toast. He kissed Alex's head and smiled. '' I have to stay late tonight. Martha will be at work too. We will come home around ten. You two behave. Now eat quickly or you'll be late. '' He said, walking out.


End file.
